User talk:RingManX
Thank you! To RingManX from Bauer-CTU: Thank you for posting the images from the Mega Man cartoon show. In fact, I've been enhancing the episode summaries lately and maybe you could post some pictures from the episodes on the episode pages. (You can post a response on my discussion page) Again, thanks!. Bauer-CTU The other mass-produced enemy you're referring to might be the Cop Bots from "Future Shock". That's the only other answer I could think of. Maybe, but I want to think that they were flying bots. Anyway, that Atomic Fire site is awesome. Now I can listen to the Mega Man: Powered Up and Maverick Hunter X remixes. (Bauer-CTU) Wow! Thanks for the pics of the figures. They have all been posted on the merchandise page. I know this is a clean site, so I won't cuss. But, you are the (frickin') man! And, congratulations are in order! Good job on the achievement I see below. You deserve it for your images adding a lot of life to the cartoon pages. (Just added:Bauer-CTU) I've got another pic request. It's the very last shot in "Crime of the Century" of Mega Man and Rush jetting off into the sunset. It was historic because it's the last shot in the series. Thanks for the locations shots, I'll start working on some of them soon. I'm a little shakey on some on them, but I think I can handle Fun World, Light University and Mount Shasta, and maybe J.F.K. Airport. They won't be up until later, though. Sorry about adding all of those. I was away on vacation and rarely had a chance to use the internet. I wasn't too sure about a lot of those locations either. I could definately say something for the triconium mine, the plasma power plant, red gulch, the makaloa hotel, and the strange island of dr. wily. I'll get right on the screenshot. You win at life! You're one of the people helping to bring some life back into this wiki. I am Brick, active member of the Community and sysop here. When we get enough new blood, I can probably see you being in our new line up of sysops, along with some others here!Brick Man 23:29, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Thank you. I always felt that MegaMan should have his own wiki like how Pokemon and Star Wars do too and when I found this, I was excited. RingManX WOW!!!! That's all I can say!!! I mean you're uploading images editing at incredible speeds!!! You're definitaly one of the best users! Bassium! Thank you --RMX Thanks! You made so many contribuitions with the images that I decided to do one award for you: Thank you very much! Congratulations. It may come to your attention that YOU have become one of our new sysops! This is an acheivement and reward for all the hard work that you have done. Use your powers wisely!Brick Man 19:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Thank you. I am honored. But what does a sysop do? :Help run the wiki and things. They get more powers, so you can do more stuff.Brick Man 21:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) (Bauer-CTU) Congratulations, once again, my fellow sysop! Names Ok them, I will place them together and place a link in the penguins... with aerial water attacks? They are worst them the Killer Bullets! English is not my first language. The viruses Pengi and Penga are a Battle Network version of the Peng?--Quick